Pipes that carry water, other fluids and gases are an important type of infrastructure. Pipes are often inspected as a matter of routine upkeep or in response to a noticed issue. A great deal of pipe data is captured in still images or video, e.g., using cameras to record information from the visible spectrum of light. However, other data can provide additional information beyond what is visible to the naked eye. For example, acoustic, ultraviolet (UV) and infrared (IR) imaging have been utilized to identify details related to pipe topology or condition.
When inspecting pipes, experienced inspectors may observe a certain type of buildup, inflow of material, or defect and be able to produce a logical guess as to its composition or source, e.g., based upon the visual characteristics of that build-up. However, these guesses are not always accurate and are even more difficult to make if the substance to be identified is a liquid.